malversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Jane of Everleigh
Jane was the eldest child born to Lord Edward and Lady Flora of Everleigh, whose land and castle lie north of Southampton. Her parents, with great difficulty, were only able to have two children: Jane, and her sister, Catherine. Without a male heir, Jane was set to inherit the family's castle and the lordship it came with upon their father's death. The two sisters always got along well, but Catherine's lust for power was stronger than their sisterly bond. One night, when their parents were out of town and Jane was sleeping, Catherine took a knife from the kitchen and stabbed her sister over fifty times. She tossed the body into a deep ravine and framed the head chef when the bloody bed was found the next morning. Their parents didn't believe Catherine's story, but had the chef prosecuted just to remove suspicion from their only remaining child. After that, the family became paranoid. Since Jane's body was never found, Catherine was terrified that she would one day come after her. Lord and Lady Everleigh knew that their daughter was a murderer, and were scared that they would suffer the same fate as Jane. Lord and Lady Everleigh are rarely ever home anymore, and keep Catherine locked in her chambers at all times. People have heard her wailing at night, banging on the doors to be let out, but no one ever comes to her aid. Jane looks at her situation as a second chance at life. More than anything, she's glad to be away from the stuffy confines of Victorian high society, and to be out of the danger her precarious position as heir put her in. She's using her second life to experience everything she possibly can, as long as it interests her. Jane's Geist is a huge, burly nobleman riding a giant boar. He has one of the boar's tusks, a unicorn's horn, and a buck's antlers through his torso. The wound on the boar where his tusk used to be drips blood perpetually. Women's handkerchiefs and garters hang from the tusk, horn, and antlers where they poke out the back of the nobleman. Jane feels his starvation for every joy of life, from food to drink to bloodthirst. She calls him Pig. Jane "died" at the age of 21, and her erratic behaviour got her thrown into Bishopgate Asylum at 22. For 6 years, she has listened to the roar of hunger from Pig, without any way to satiate his needs. She's not sure how well she'll be able to control herself once she's out. Jane was originally put in a regular ward upon her arrival at the Asylum. Due to her Geist's interference, however--which caused her to sporadically assault anyone within arm's reach, among other poor behaviours--her condition was deemed to be worsening, and she was moved to the Critical Long-Term Care Ward, which gave her far fewer freedoms and far more security. Her doctors warned her that one more big screw-up would send her to the Criminally Insane Ward, but she wasn't sure she could stop herself the next time Pig took control. After the activation of Professor Maxwell's Mesmeric Murder Amplificator, society gradually broke down at Bishopgate. Jane managed to escape from her cell with a fellow patient, Roger. She encountered the Krewe, and helped them deactivate the Wonder. She was then able to escape the asylum, and soon parted ways with her saviors. Her further fate is not known. Category:Characters Category:Sin-Eater Category:Victorian Era Category:Retired PC Category:England